In a portable computer, a plastic tube referred to as a "bobbin" is often used to hold the LCD flex cable, which is used to connect circuitry within the base of the computer to appropriate driving inputs of the LCD, in position and prevent the flex cable from breakage due to the wear inflicted on the cable as a result of constant opening and closing of the computer. The flex cable bobbin assembly is typically positioned inside the left bottom mounting screw boss for the left hinge bracket and left hinge assembly. As a result, the flex cable bobbin assembly must be placed onto the boss before the left hinge bracket and left hinge assembly can be assembled into the display housing.
In addition, the flex cable is tied down to the display housing by the aforementioned parts, which makes the construction of the display assembly difficult for assembly line workers, who have to maneuver the flex cable to connect it to the inverter board, then connect the LCD panel cable to inverter board, the inverter board to the housing, and, finally, the LCD panel to the flex cable. Redesign for the assembly is not feasible, as there is no additional space.
In some portable computer products, the LCD hinge assemblies have to be assembled with a fixture to keep the display assembly in alignment with the base assembly. When a technician needs to repair the flex cable, the hinges must be removed, thereby risking subsequent misalignment of the display and base assemblies with respect to one another. Misalignment of the system can cause the latching mechanism to function improperly, resulting in such problems as the system opening when latched or not latching at all.
Therefore, what is needed is a mechanism for attaching the flex cable bobbin assembly within a portable computer in a manner that does not require the display hinge assemblies to be removed to insert and remove the flex cable bobbin assembly.